


Everything Changes

by MysticalMaiden21



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Route, Babies, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fatherhood, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Music, One Shot, Parent-Child Relationship, Pregnancy, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMaiden21/pseuds/MysticalMaiden21
Summary: MC is pregnant and Seven is worried that he might not be a good father to his unborn child. When his son is born, Seven has a sudden realization.Inspired by "Everything Changed" from the Broadway musical 'Waitress'.





	Everything Changes

When MC told Seven she was pregnant, Seven was worried. Well, more than worried, he was pretty terrified. He just proposed to her not a while ago and she tells him now that she's going to have his baby. He couldn't say he didn't see it happen; they did have sex without a condom and it was in the heat of the moment, but he knew he should have been more careful. MC tried to reassure him, telling him that despite what he has done in the past, it wasn't going to change the fact that he's going to be a wonderful father.

Seven tried to believe her. He really did but, deep down, he feared that once the baby was born, he could turn into his mother. When he told Saeran that, he got a punch in the shoulder.

"Ow! Saeran, that hurt!" Seven whines in pain while he rubbed his shoulder.

"You're such an idiot you know that?" Saeran commented. "What could have possibly made you think you'd end like her?"

Seven sighs and leans forward with his elbows on his knees. He and Saeran were sitting outside the backyard at his house while MC had gone off to do some grocery shopping with Jaehee. Mostly Seven would have preferred staying indoors but according to MC, he needed to go outside more for his and Saeran's sake. The twins always stayed inside the house, cooped inside their rooms like hermits so, for her sake and theirs, MC has always pushed them to go outside and take a break.

Today's weather was nice, Seven noted. It wasn't too hot, nor was it too cold. It was a bit windy but not too much. There was no cloud in sight and the sun blazed above them. It was a perfect day to take a break and think.

"We didn't have the worlds best parents." Seven starts. "We rarely knew our father but mom...we were stuck with her. She terrified me when we were kids and whatever we did always made her angry. I'm afraid that that part of her will be a part of me and I'm afraid I might end up like her."

Saeran sighs and lays his head back against the bench. "Gee, and I thought you were the genius one. You're not going to end up like her Saeyoung."

Seven looks at him. "And how do you know that? How do you know I'm not going to hurt my child the way she hurt us?"

"Because you're not like that. Unlike her, you actually care about others. You are so different from her in so many ways Saeyoung, inside and out. I get you're worried but you're lucky you have someone who loves you and friends who accept you. Learn from her mistakes Saeyoung. Besides, MC isn't the only one who knows you'll be a great dad." Saeran places his hand on his brothers shoulder and comforts him.

"You'll do fine Saeyoung. Believe me."

Little by little Seven tried to find the confidence to accept that he can be a good father. But sometimes, he still had his doubts. Can he be a good father? Can he be a better parent then his parents were? What if he messes up, what if he accidently hurts it? What if he lets it down? Seven didn't want to mess it up. He has to prove himself he can be the father he never had. The kind of parent his mother never was because in the end, everything he does once his child is born, is for his child.

He had to try.

He had too.

* * *

 

_~Nine Months Later~_

"Mr. Choi, your wife is ready to see you."

Seven stands up from his seat and looks at the doctor in hesitation. He looks behind his shoulder and sees the RFA members and Saeran looking back at him with encouraging gazes. Zen gives him a thumbs up and pats his shoulder. "Don't keep her waiting. Go."

Seven nods in thanks and looks back at the doctor. He swallows deeply and walks towards the doctor. He closes the door behind him and follows the doctor to the room MC was held in. While they made their way to the room, Seven clears his throat and fidgets with the sleeve of his red sweater. He felt hot and sweaty all of a sudden. His palms were wet and his heart was pounding against his chest. ' _Calm down Seven O' Seven._ ' He thought to himself. ' _You are just going to see your child for the first time. There's no reason for you to get so worked up about it. You have your friends and your brother here with you and soon your going to see your beautiful fiancé. Take a deep breath and relax._ '

Seven closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before letting it out. He felt calm and a little more at ease now that he relaxed. ' _See, easy peasy lemon squeezy. You got this all in the bag! Wait a minute, speaking of bag, where's the gift I bought for MC and the baby?! Dammit, don't tell me I left it in the waiting room with the others!_ '

Seven was knocked out of his train of thoughts when the doctor called him. Again. "Mr. Choi?"

Seven looks at him and nervously laughs. "Sorry about that. Yes?"

"I was saying your wife is inside this room. Now I'm telling you right now to be quiet and not make a ruckus. The deliver went fine but your wife needs to rest as well as your child so please try to quiet, okay?"

Seven nods, the anxious feeling raising up in his chest again. After the doctor nods and leaves, Seven faces the closed door. He bites his lower lip but tells himself to calm down. Letting out a deep breath, Seven opens the door and quietly lets himself in.

The room was dark and the TV was left on when Seven entered the room. And sitting by the window was his fiancee MC.

Noticing his presence, MC looks up and smiles. "Hey, honey." She whispers. "About time you came. Want to meet your son?"

Seven blinks in surprise. ' _A son? I have a son._ ' Seven takes careful steps towards MC and stands by the bed. He looks at her holding their son and notices that he was sleeping.

"He's so tiny." He points out.

"He is."

"And his face is red."

"Yep."

"How long has he been asleep?"

"For a while now." She looks up at him and asks, "Do you want to hold him?"

Seven looks at her in shock. "A-are you sure? I don't want to wake him if I hold him."

"It's fine. Just as long as you're careful, he won't wake up."

Seven takes a step closer to MC and extends his arms out. MC giggles and gently places their newborn child in his arms.

Once his son was placed in his arm, Seven noted to himself how light he was. His son moves around in his arms, whimpering from whoever new was holding him. Seven panics. Did he do something wrong? Is he not holding him right? Or, can he sense all the wrongs he's done in his life and the mistakes he's made?

Seven was about to give his child back to MC when surprisingly, his son wrapped his fingers around his thumb know a tight grip. In an instant, all of his worries went away. The doubts he had becoming a good dad, the fear that his son would reject him, all of that went away as soon as his son grabbed on to his thumb. The man he was before was now gone and was replaced with a new Seven o' Seven.

Seven chuckles and sits down on the seat beside her bed. "What's his name?" He asks her.

"I haven't given him one yet. I uhm...was hoping maybe you can name him." MC suggested shyly.

Seven looks at her in bewilderment and a smile creases across his face. "Really? You want me to name our son?"

MC nods. "Of course."

"Okay. For now on, your name will be Seven O' Seven Jr." Seven jokingly suggests.

"Saeyoung!"

Seven laughs. "Okay, okay. Sorry." He clears his throat and looks down on his son.

"Honestly little guy, I can't come up with a name for you. At least, one that's good enough for you. This is such a big deal for me so I don't want to mess this up. Whatever name I choose for you, it will be your name for a very long time. Unless, of course, you decide to change it when you're older which, by the way, is your choice."

Seven stays silent afterwards and hums in thought. Finally, after a moment of brainstorming, Seven says with a confidant smile, "Your name will be Jin-soo."

That same night, a couple hours after the RFA members left, including a surprise visit from MC's family and Vanderwood, MC slept while Seven was watching over his son sleeping.

He hasn't taken his eyes off his child since MC slept for what seemed like ages. He still couldn't wrap his head around that his son was here. It still baffled him that he's a father now.

Seven rests his cheek on his arm and sighs. He watched him as Jin-soo peacefully slept. Seven gently caressed his sons cheek as careful as he can so he won't wake him.

It was still bizarre, so surreal that he's a father now. He couldn't wrap his head around it but at the same time, he was grateful. Grateful to MC, to whoever was up there in the sky that they blessed him with a child -  _his child_.

However, he was still terrified. He didn't want to mess up his sons childhood. He wants to be a good father. He wants to be a better parent than his own never was. He never knew his father and he wasn't sure if he'll ever know him, but the things his mother did to him and his brother - the abuse she put them through - Seven didn't want to do the same mistakes she did.

Although he's terrified that he may hurt his child or worse, he has to try for his son. It's like Saeran said, he has friends that will help him and wife that loves him. He can get through this. He's not alone.

Suddenly, a shrill cry knocks Seven out of his thoughts. He quickly jumps into action and grabs his son out of his crib. He shushes him while he rocks him up and down. "It's okay Jin-soo. It's okay, bud. Are you hungry, is your diaper dirty? Or did you have a nightmare?"

Jin-soo quiets down but still continues to whimpers. Seven sits down on the seat beside him. "Probably a nightmare did wake you, huh? Yeah, I used to have a lot of those when I was little. I still sorta have them now. You know, when I was growing up with your uncle, I used to feel scared all the time. I never had anyone to comfort me when I had nightmares or whenever I felt scared. I always had to endure those fears myself."

Seven wasn't sure why he was telling Jin-soo about his past. He wouldn't understand anything until he was older. But, talking to him eased him. Gave him comfort. Talking to his son gave him a sense of comfort like when he talks to MC.

Seven smiles softly and plays with a small strand of his sons small tuff of brown hair. "I want to be there for you Jin-soo. Any problem you have when you grow up, I want to help you as much as I can.

I might makes mistakes. There are days where I mess up and might end up hurting you. There will be days where you might hate me and probably say hurtful things to me. We might say things to each other that we'll regret. But no doubt in mind I will be the proudest dad ever. I treasure your mother and you and I promise to always let you know that."

Seven lifts Jin-soo to meet his gaze. Jin-soo had already stopped crying and was now looking at his father. Jin-soo had his father's eyes and Seven was beginning to deduce that Jin-soo would grow up to look like him. Seven pressed his forehead gently against his sons and breathes in his new baby scent.

"I never knew I could love someone this much as I love your mother. I still can't believe we brought you into this world and I'm so grateful for that."

Then, to his surprise, Jin-soo places his hand on Sevens cheek. Seven freezes and stays silent as he felt his sons tiny hand touching his cheek. Jin-soo's eyes inspected Sevens face, as if he was inspecting something new. After a few minutes, Jin-soo breaks into a smile and coos happily.

Sevens heart flutters in happiness and he laughs. He didn't know why he was laughing but he didn't care. He was happy. Happy that he is married to a wonderful women, was finally reunited with his brother, had friends that stayed by his side, and now a father to a boy who he will always treasure and protect, no matter what.

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably corny as hell but I'm not complaining. So, this is sorta setting up another story I have planned only this time, MC dies and Seven has to raise Jin-soo alone all while trying to move on from his wife's death. Again, this just an idea so I'm not sure if I'll do it but, like I always say, it's possible.


End file.
